Dramione: De la A a la Z
by Lunanoe
Summary: Colección de momentos Dramione. Una letra del abecedario, una situación. [9º CAPÍTULO: Infiel] Había muchas cosas que Scorpius Malfoy no sabía, pero aquella era la que mayor interés le causaba. "Tú fuiste la única persona a la que permaneció fiel".
1. A: Always

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por entrar a leer mi historia! Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre la maravillosa, genial, preciosa, inigualable (etc...) saga de Harry Potter y, ¿qué mejor forma de empezar que con una de mis parejas preferidas? Sí, Dramione. Habrá de todos los géneros posibles, pero aviso que mi "especialidad" en FanFiction son los dramas pero escribiré viñetas de todos los géneros y raitings posibles (excepto M, eso en otra ocasión).

Cada vez que las musas vengan a mí, escribiré una viñeta (menos de 1000 palabras) titulada en el orden del alfabeto. Para comenzar, traigo una de mis frases preferidas de toda la saga y que probablemente sea también la de todos.

Os agradecería muchísimo que, al terminar de leer, dejarais un review en el recuadro de abajo, para saber si os gusta lo que escribo y vuestras críticas para mejorarlo.

Sin más dilación, comenzamos!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo las situaciones y la laptop son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 _Always_

La sentía aun sin haberla visto. A pesar de encontrase en una estación repleta de personas, podía indicar su posición exacta sin necesidad de caminar entre la gente hasta encontrarla. Él, por desgracia, siempre sentiría su presencia allá donde estuviera, sin importar si ella se encontrara en el lugar en cuestión o no.

La había encontrado unas cuantas veces en el Ministerio, sin intercambiar más que un par de saludos. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas entre ellos para detenerse a charlar sobre temas banales: _"¿qué tal te va la vida?" "¿cómo está tu familia?"._ También la había visto por el callejón Diagon junto a Ron y sus hijos, sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida, envidia de la comadreja. Celos de que pudiera tenerla a su lado mientras él tenía que contentarse con fantasías sobre lo que habría pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Sentía la mirada de su esposa, Astoria, clavada en su rostro. Draco sabía muy bien que ella era conocedora de las emociones que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. ¿Para qué fingir? Ella sabía toda la verdad. No porque él se lo hubiera confesado jamás, sino porque, en la mayoría de ocasiones que se la había encontrado, su esposa le acompañaba y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para interpretar de manera correcta su mirada y sus silencios luego de tropezarse con la única mujer a la que amaría en toda su vida.

Astoria jamás se lo había echado en cara. Desde el primer día, habían establecido que cada quien podía hacer su vida, dado su matrimonio de conveniencia, por lo que, más que su esposa, era su mejor amiga, la persona que le había obsequiado con el regalo más grande que nadie pudiera hacerle: su hijo. Solo fue una vez y siempre con el objetivo de engendrar un heredero que prolongara la estirpe de los Malfoy.

Resistió la tentación de voltear la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione. Parecía mentira que en algún momento de su vida la hubiera odiado. Durante largo tiempo, la detestó por ser una sangre sucia, todo a causa de los estúpidos prejuicios que sus padres le habían inculcado desde la cuna, jugándole las peores pasadas. Luego, ese odio empezó a ser una excusa para evitar enfrentarse a los sentimientos que habían despertado en él. No fue su intención amarla, pero, una vez que lo encaró, ya nada pudo hacer para evitarlo.

¿Pero cómo iba a confesárselo? Para ella, siempre sería un mortífago, una copia de su padre, alguien demasiado ruin como para merecer una pizca de su amor. Si hubiera mostrado su verdadero ser…tal vez ahora sería él, y no el estúpido pelirrojo, quien despidiera a los hijos de ambos, quien la tomaría de la mano una vez el tren partiera y regresaran juntos a casa. Había permitido que el temor al rechazo se antepusiera al optimismo de que ocurriera lo que deseaba. Ojalá hubiera mostrado el valor que caracterizaba a la casa Gryffindor.

Acompañó a su hijo hasta la puerta del vagón y le dio un abrazo antes de entrar en el tren. Entonces, pudo percibirlo con toda claridad. Ese olor que quemaba cada entraña de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca. Ese olor que percibía cada vez que encontraba una poción de Amortentia. Volteó la mirada y ahí estaba, observándolo fijamente.

Era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido. En ese momento, él ya no era un hombre de treinta y muchos con una familia. Solo era un muchacho de diecisiete años frente a la chica que amaba, con todas las emociones que eso conlleva. Deseó tomar su mano y recuperar el tiempo perdido a causa del temor y los prejuicios.

Ella se quedó mirándole con intensidad y, en ese instante, todas las dudas se esfumaron: no solo él había retrocedido en el tiempo. ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué no pudo armarse de valor, tirar por tierra todo lo que le había sido inculcado, y permitirse por una maldita vez ser feliz?!

-Granger…-susurró él, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero, tan pronto como lo hizo, volteó hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Ron, Harry y Ginny charlando, ajenos a ese encuentro entre dos almas que jamás debieron separarse. Hermione regresó su mirada a Draco, vislumbrándose el arrepentimiento en ellos: no quería destrozar la familia que tanto le había costado construir, aunque eso significara destrozarse a sí misma.

Se prometió a sí mismo no volverla a ver nunca más. Las heridas ya escocían demasiado sin su presencia. Se dio la vuelta para regresar junto a su esposa, cuando escuchó con toda claridad, a pesar del griterío en el andén, esa voz que cada noche se adueñaba de sus sueños y pesadillas:

-Draco…¿después de todo este tiempo?

¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? ¿Se le ocurría a alguien preguntar por qué el sol brillaba después de tanto tiempo? Sus almas estaban unidas de tal manera que dolía, una unión que los condenaría a ambos, pero era algo natural después de todo. Y necesario.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, ella ya no estaba. No la buscó, sabía que no estaba en el andén. Sonrió. No era necesario que le diera una respuesta, Hermione era lo bastante inteligente como para deducirla por sí misma.

-Siempre -susurró él.


	2. B: Blanco

**N/A:** Muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo en leer mi historia. Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows. En serio, sois mi inspiración. Esto se generaliza para toda la historia, ya que no creo que vuelva a escribir N/A para que así podáis ir directos a las viñetas.

Quiero aclarar que las viñetas son independientes unas de otras. Al principio de cada capítulo, escribiré el tiempo en el que las sitúo para que lo tengáis como referencias.

Muchos besos y gracias por vuestro apoyo!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Las viñetas son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 _Blanco_

 _Sexto curso_

 _«_ _Joder, qué bien se ve Granger hoy_ _»_. Movió la cabeza tan pronto ese pensamiento atravesó su mente. ¿Cómo él, Draco Malfoy, la perfección hecha carne, podía haber malgastado un solo pensamiento en esa sabelotodo, halagador encima? Alguien debía haberle dado, de alguna manera, una poción que le había atontado el cerebro. ¿Cómo podía ver guapa a Granger, si era una escoba andante?

Lo peor de todo era que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Quería hacerlo pero era imposible. Tenían que haberle petrificado la mirada o algo. ¿Acaso no tenía mejores vistas que la sangre sucia, vistas que podían reportarle un placer más allá del visual?

Llevaba mirándola desde que entró a Las Tres Escobas junto a Blaise, Crabbe y Pansy, la cual no había dejado de intentar captar su atención desde que se sentaron, utilizando su mano por debajo de la mesa con tal fin. No obstante, Draco ni sentía las caricias y Pansy estaba empezando a desesperarse al no obtener muestras de agradecimiento por su "eficiente trabajo". Los otros dos Slytherin permanecían ignorantes a lo que sucedía tanto debajo de la mesa como en la mente de Draco, tan enfrascados como estaban en charlar sobre quidditch.

La vio reír luego de que la comadreja soltara algún, con total certeza, estúpido comentario. Potter estaba demasiado ocupado riéndole las gracias a la comadreja menor, en un lamentable intento de ligársela. _«_ _¿Cómo puede estar más pendiente de las estupideces del tonto de Weasley en lugar de fijarse que yo, un Malfoy, estoy dándole el privilegio de ser el objeto de mi mirada_ _»._ Tanto le cabreó comprobar que ella ni era consciente de su presencia que sacó de un tirón la mano de Pansy, que se había colado por debajo de su pantalón, soltando un gruñido de frustración. Pansy resopló cabreada y se levantó de la mesa sin mediar palabra. Crabbe y Blaise ni se percataron de su marcha.

Estúpida Granger. Rechazaba un trabajito de Pansy –y el sexo que luego seguiría- por su culpa y ella continuaba ignorándole, escuchando como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo las tonterías que sus amigos estarían diciéndole. Todo por culpa de ese condenado vestido que había hecho arder algo en su interior desde que la vio salir con él por la mañana, directa a Hogsmeade. No era un vestido provocador, no al menos según concebía Malfoy ese término, pero era el color el causante de esa insistente mirada hacia la castaña.

Un vestido blanco. Ya está. O ese vestido estaba hechizado o se le había pegado algo de los tontos de sus amigos de Slytherin. Era un sencillo vestido blanco por encima de la rodilla, con un top de encaje y con un escote en forma de barco que mostraba un escote insinuante, lo suficiente como para que Draco pensara en los buenos pechos que Hermione tenía y de cuya presencia no había ni sospechado previamente.

Más allá de eso, la visión de Granger en un vestido blanco, contrastando con su tostada piel, se le antojaba una imagen tan pura, tan inocente, que bastó para que el calor se extendiera por cada rincón de su cuerpo. No lo entendía, por más que lo intentara no podía. Debería estar pensando en gastarle alguna mala pasada a la sangre sucia pero lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era en tenerla entre sus sábanas, levantándole el vestido mientras él...Ufff, podía notar que su otra cabeza estaba muy conforme con ese pensamiento. Tenía que relajarse, pensar en cosas antieróticas. La profesora McGonagall en camisón, eso era, notaba el efecto tranquilizador, sí...

Mierda, la imagen de una Granger sonrojada gimiendo su nombre echó por tierra sus intentos de calmarse. La miró nuevamente y suspiró profundamente. Entonces, ella sonrió de una manera que él nunca había visto hacerlo nunca a nadie. Era una sonrisa tierna y que le invadió de paz al verla.

Por primera vez, aunque jamás fuera a confesárselo a nadie, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era Granger. Una belleza que quedaba más patente con ese vestido blanco, que exteriorizaba la naturaleza de esta: pura, inocente, calmada, dulce. Hermione era tan pulcra que Draco sintió el incontrolable deseo de cargarla en brazos y encerrarla de por vida en una habitación para que nadie más que él pudiera disfrutar de esa belleza.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró de pie en la mesa donde Hermione conversaba con sus amigos. Harry y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada, preparados para devolverle los ataques verbales que suponían recibirían por su parte. Ginny se mostraba indiferente. Solo él pudo ver la sonrisita de suficiencia que se pintó en el rostro de Hermione. Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros: claro, cómo había podido creer que Granger no se daría cuenta.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? -preguntó irritado Weasley.

Miró a Hermione e intentando llenar sus palabras de toda la repulsión posible, soltó:

—El blanco te sienta fatal, sangre sucia. Se te ve repugnante.

A partir de ese día, Hermione Granger siempre llevó algo blanco.


	3. C: Cumpleaños

**N/A:** 1967 palabras...sé que dije viñetas pero, conforme iba escribiendo el OneShot, se me fue un poco la pinza y decidí subirlo. Prometo que el resto no serán tan largos -a menos que os guste de mayor extensión, si es así, dejarlo en los comentarios-. Muchas gracias a LadyChocolateLover por sugerirme el tema.

 **Disclaimer:** El universo Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Octavo curso_

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por las rendijas de su ventana, anunciando la llegada de una nueva mañana. Y no una cualquiera. Esa mañana, día 19 de septiembre, era el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger.

El despertador de la muchacha sonó, inundando la habitación con una dulce melodía similar a la que se pueden escuchar en las cajas de música. A Hermione le encantaba despertar con ese relajante sonido que la transportaba a su infancia, a los momentos en los que se ponía triste y solo las melodías de las cajas de música de sus padres lograban calmarla.

Se levantó y apagó el despertador. Abrió la ventana, disfrutando el aroma tan fresco procedente del bosque...¡pum! Pegó un saltó cuando un sobre rojo entró a su habitación casi tan rápido como una snitch dorada. El sobre cayó sobre la cama. « _Qué tonta soy, solo es una carta vociferadora_ ». Era su cumpleaños, no era extraño que recibiera una. Probablemente, se tratara de Harry o de la Señora Weasley. No esperaba ninguna de Ron: tras la batalla de Hogwarts, había bastado menos de un mes para que ambos comprobaran que sus caminos no iban por la misma dirección.

Abrió la carta y la voz que salió de esta fue la última que imaginaba pero la primera que deseaba que sonara.

« _Granger, no es que me guste especialmente la idea de que estés envejeciendo, ni tampoco hacer cosas tan ñoñas como lo que voy a hacer, pero sé que me darás una buena recompensa si soy romántico por un día, como tanto os gusta a las chicas. Ve a la sala. No estoy ahí, tendrás que encontrarme. Ahí recibirás instrucciones_ ».

Sí, el insufrible, egocéntrico, mujeriego y ex mortífago Draco Malfoy era su pareja. Llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos, desde principios de agosto, cuando ambos se encontraron en el callejón Diagon adelantando las compras para su último curso en Hogwarts. Entre un comentario hiriente y otro, descubrió a un nuevo Malfoy que, estaba convencida, había permanecido enterrado en lo más profundo del chico que ella creía conocer y que salió a relucir tras la batalla. Él ya no le parecía un apestoso anti-muggles y sabía que había dejado de verla como una sangre sucia pedante. Así, tras dos semanas coincidiendo –intencionadamente- en el callejón, Malfoy la invitó, a su estilo, a cenar. Lo que se dice cenar, poco. Más bien se concentraron en el postre.

Ambos compartían la Torre de Premios Anuales, disfrutando de cada rincón con la compañía del otro. No había sido, ni era, sencillo: el padre de Malfoy le había retirado la palabra, solo su madre había optado por apoyar su nueva relación al comprobar la felicidad que le reportaba a su hijo. En cuanto a ella, Ron se había puesto como una furia y Harry, aunque escéptico al principio de las intenciones de Draco, estaba empezando a respaldar a su amiga. Prueba de ello fue que, cuando la acompañó a la estación para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts, tendió la mano a Malfoy, intercambiando tensos saludos ambos muchachos.

Hermione se vistió con su uniforme y salió a la sala. Sobre la mesa, encontró un ramo de rosas y una nota: « _Deberías enseñárselas a Ginny, creo que su madre las planta_ ». Salió corriendo en busca de la pequeña de los Weasley: ella debía tener la siguiente nota. Durante el camino, olió las rosas: no sabía cómo lo había hecho pero el olor era menta, el mismo que siempre emanaba Draco.

Entró en el Gran Comedor, sin reparar en las miradas curiosas de las que era protagonista al haber entrado con un enorme ramo. Podría jurar que Ginny estaba esperándola: nada más entrar en el comedor, se levantó y, sin mediar palabra y con una gran sonrisa, le entregó otra carta y una caja de bombones de chocolate negro rellenos de menta. Rió. « _¿Ese no es el color del gato en el que se convierte McGonagall?_ »

Se puso colorada. ¿De verdad Malfoy le había pedido a la directora McGonagall ser una de las mensajeras? Le daba mucha vergüenza entrar en su despacho para pedirle el regalo y la nota de su novio. Entonces, alguien le tocó en el hombro. Se giró y otra vez el color rojo volvió a inundar su rostro: Minerva McGonagall le estaba tendiendo un paquete.

-El señor Malfoy quiere que se lo ponga y, como favor especial, admitiré la ausencia de ambos en la clase que tienen ahora conmigo. A Hagrid le gustará verla.

Sin añadir nada más que una escueta sonrisa, la directora se volteó, dejando a Hermione plantada en mitad del comedor. Escuchaba la voz de Ginny pidiéndole que lo abriera. Seguro que ella sabía lo que se traía Malfoy entre manos pero podría jurar por Merlín que, ni sometiéndola a cruciatus, diría una palabra.

Abrió el paquete y vio una falda larga de color azul. Alzó las cejas. ¿Qué era todo aquello, qué se proponía este hombre? Tras despedirse de Ginny, entró en el primer baño que vio para ponerse la falda. Entonces, detrás de la puerta del servicio en el que se había metido, vio una nota pegada. « _Podría haber sido una falda corta, te queda mejor, pero no quiero que nadie pueda disfrutar de lo que es mío. Ninguna de tus teorías sobre lo que planeo se acerca a la realidad, Granger_ ». Soltó una carcajada y estaba convencida de que toda su cara había adquirido distintas tonalidades en fracción de segundos.

Se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid. No le sorprendió que estuviera esperándola mientras fingía prestar atención a un montón de leñas apiñadas, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¡Buenos días, Hermione! Tengo algo que te pertenece –le dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le daba otro paquete, esta vez más pequeño: era una pulsera fina con esmeraldas incrustadas. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. ¡Eso debía costar una fortuna!- Ese chico, Malfoy...se nota que te quiere.

-Está loco -respondió, echándose a reír-. Y yo soy tan loca como él al quererle tanto. Seguro que sabes dónde tengo que ir ahora, ¿verdad?

-Creo que tendrías que ir a ver a Neville -contestó guiñándole un ojo y despidiéndola con una tierna mirada.

Neville estaría a punto de entrar en clase de Herbología, por lo que corrió tan rápido como pudo. Longbottom la esperaba en la entrada del invernadero, tarareando una melodía que Hermione no pudo reconocer. Sonrió ampliamente al verla.

-Me encantaría charlar un poco contigo Hermione, pero tengo que entrar en clase. Toma esto –le dio un paquete un poco más pequeño que el primero-, seguro que te queda muy bien. ¡Ah! -se metió la mano en el bolsillo-, y esta carta también es para ti. ¡Luego hablamos! -dijo antes de entrar en su clase.

Hermione volvió a entrar en el primer baño que encontró. El contenido del paquete era una bonita camiseta de tirantes blanca, con un poco de escote y la espalda al descubierto. Abrió la carta: « _¿A quién quiero engañar? Me encanta verte sugerente, Granger, y como otro se atreva a mirarte, se me acabará rompiendo la varita de tantos cruciatus. Ya puedes ir a por el regalo importante: yo. Vuelve a la casilla de salida_ ».

Corrió hacia la Torre de Premios Anuales y, al entrar, la estancia quedó invadida por el sonido de la melodía de una caja de música. Draco estaba sentado en una de las butacas y, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, Hermione pudo detectar gran nerviosismo en su mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Malfoy se acercó a ella y le dio un largo y apasionado beso, arrebatándole todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Granger. Siento haber hecho que te pierdas la clase de Transformaciones –dijo con sorna.

-Malfoy, sé que tu familia no tiene problemas de liquidez pero...¿no te parece demasiado?

-Pero si aún falta el regalo más importante. Voy a darte una pista, a ver si deduces de qué se trata. Llevas una camiseta blanca que te ha prestado la pequeña Weasley, una falda azul y una pulsera que lleva generaciones en mi familia, por lo que es bastante vieja.

Aunque quiso soltar esa frase con indiferencia, el temblor en su voz era evidente. Entonces Hermione lo comprendió todo. Sentía su corazón amenazar con salir de su pecho y la emoción le impedía articular palabra, mucho más cuando Draco se arrodilló ante ella, mostrándole un anillo de oro blanco.

-Sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo, Hermione, pero no necesito más para saber que quiero pasar toda mi vida oyendo una y mil veces tus frases de sabelotodo. Tú me haces querer ser mejor para ser capaz de merecerte. No va a cambiar nada si me dices que no, pero no puedo esperar más para gritarle al mundo que soy tuyo por todas las vidas en las que podamos encontrarnos. Por cierto, por si te lo estás preguntando, los bombones eran para que desayunaras algo -soltó esa frase para romper la tensión pero seguía temblando de nervios. Tragó saliva-. Entonces, ¿aceptarías el papel de señora Malfoy con todo lo que eso conlleva?

-Yo...

* * *

 _2019._

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! Despierta, despierta.

No se escuchaba ninguna caja de música. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, haciéndose cada vez más claro el rostro de Ron mirándola preocupado. Se llevó una mano al rostro: estaba húmedo, delatando a las traicioneras lágrimas que habían empezado a caer durante su sueño.

Ron la miró sin decir nada. Hermione se sentó en la cama. Sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños. Miró a su marido. Él estrechó su mano. Hermione suspiró.

-Hermione, yo...

Le puso un dedo en sus labios. No quería oírle hablar de aquello que se había llevado su alma. Ron lo sabía y, a pesar de todo, había seguido con ella, creyendo que un día lograría hacerle olvidar a su amor fantasmal. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo conseguiría, tenían dos niños a los que educar. No podía marcharse. Por amor a sus hijos y por el que seguía teniéndole a ella, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

A pesar de sus humillaciones, Hermione había querido a Malfoy desde que pudiera recordar. Había algo en él que le hacía vibrar. Jamás dudó de que, muy en el fondo, no era el chico prejuicioso y superficial que daba a mostrar al resto. Ni siquiera cuando supo que era un mortífago. Entonces, durante la batalla final, él la agarró de la mano en un momento dado, la encerró en un aula y, entre beso y beso, le confesó sus sentimientos: « _Sé que tú también me amas, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Ojalá pudiera haber tenido elección, pero jamás dudes de que te amé, te amo y te amaré en cada vida que nos hallemos. Si vivo, me esforzaré para poder ser digno de ti y colmarte de toda la felicidad y amor que mereces. Si caigo hoy, tienes que prometerme que vivirás, por mi. Yo estaré esperándote y sé que, en algún lugar, podremos amarnos eternamente. Pero vive, Granger, vive por ambos_ ».

Poco después de pronunciar esas palabras, Malfoy murió ante sus ojos, tras recibir una maldición Avadra Kedavra de manos de su tía Bellatrix al protegerla de los ataques de esta. En ese momento, pudo oír su corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Desde entonces, no había día que el dolor se hiciera más leve ni que los sentimientos se fueran apagando. Aunque le había costado, mantuvo su promesa de vivir por ambos. Decidió quedarse con Ron a pesar de no amarlo, pues sabía que Malfoy habría deseado que no estuviera sola.

Su cumpleaños era hoy. No obstante, ella no sentía pasar el tiempo. Se había quedado anclada en sus diecisiete años, esperando que ese chico que tanto la hizo sufrir apareciera en cualquier momento y cumpliera su único deseo de cumpleaños: ser felices para siempre.


	4. D: Dulce

**_N/A:_** He decidido que no voy a escribir viñetas porque está comprobado que soy incapaz de ceñirme a un número concreto de palabras. Soy horrible, lo sé. Espero que no os importe este cambio. Si no os gusta, hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Si os gusta, también. Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. ¡Sois geniales!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ El universo Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Dulce_

 _Octavo curso. Día de San Valentín._

Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, aunque nadie pudiera verla. Se reprendía internamente por no ser capaz de apartar la mirada de la mesa de las serpientes, no mirando de una manera normal, sino asesina, sintiendo sus piernas temblando de rabia y sorprendiéndose del espíritu violento que la había poseído desde que _eso_ se convirtió en el foco de su mirada. No había sentido tantas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a nadie desde tercer curso. Nuevamente, quería golpear a un Slytherin, pero no al muchacho que probó la fuerza de sus puños en dicho curso: quería darle un tremendo puñetazo a la estúpida de Pansy Parkinson.

« _No, Hermione, tú no eres así. Deja de ser tan descarada y mira a Ginny. Creo que está intentando decirte algo y si no finges atención…oh, oh, se acaba de dar cuenta. Rápido, improvisa_ ».

—Hermione, ¿se puede saber qué tanto miras a Pansy Parkinson? —preguntó algo molesta la pelirroja por la falta de atención de su amiga hacia lo que estaba contándole.

—Y-yo no la estoy mirando —tartamudeó Hermione, dejando bien claro que las sospechas de la menor de los Weasley eran ciertas.

Ginny la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Podía notar cierta aura asesina alrededor de la castaña, algo que la sorprendió enormemente dada la naturaleza pacífica de la que siempre presumía. Miró de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin. Contuvo una carcajada al comprender lo que ocurría.

—No me digas que estás celosa de Pansy.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Hermione algo más alto de lo necesario y visiblemente alterada—¿Celosa de Pansy Parkinson? Es absurdo, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? —apartó la mirada de su amiga bajo la excusa de untar mermelada en una tostada.

—No sé, tal vez porque se ve bien claro que está intentando ligar con Draco Malfoy quien, casualmente, es tu pareja en secreto.

Para finalizar una historia un poco larga, tras haber vuelto a Hogwarts para finalizar sus estudios, Hermione y Draco comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más hasta que, tras superar las dudas y miedos iniciales, dieron inicio a una relación que ya llevaba más de tres meses consolidada. A Hermione no le importaba que el mundo conociera la nueva naturaleza de su relación, pero Malfoy no quería aguantar cuchicheos y sospechas hacia sus verdaderas razones para iniciar un noviazgo con la heroína de guerra durante su último año en Hogwarts. Suficiente tenía con las miradas de asco que tenía que aguantar por los pasillos a causa de su actuación durante la guerra. Quería pasar un año tranquilo en la medida de lo posible. Eso se extendía también a Hermione: no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que le llenaran la cabeza de mierdas contra él, que cuchichearan y la pararan por todos lados para hacerla partícipe de dichos rumores: que si era una cazafortunas, que si estaba bajo la maldición Imperius, etc.

Hermione había discutido muchas veces con él sobre ese asunto. Creía que lo pintaba más dramático de lo que realmente sería. Sí, cierto que tendrían que soportar miradas y rumores pero, al poco tiempo, la gente encontraría otro tema mucho más interesante y se olvidarían de ellos. Pero, como discutir con Malfoy era como hacerlo con una pared, optó por hacerle caso y esperar al final de curso para hacer pública su relación.

Habían logrado aguantar dos meses sin que nadie los descubriera hasta que, en mitad de una sesión nocturna de «caricias», Ginny Weasley entró en el cuarto de Hermione para pedirle ayuda con un hechizo y los descubrió, quedándose durante unos segundos con la boca abierta hasta reaccionar y marcharse. No había juzgado a su amiga, la apoyaba en su decisión y no había soltado una mirada ni un comentario ante terceros que pudiera levantar sospechas del secreto que conocía.

Pero ahora Hermione tenía que tragarse la imagen de la idiota de Pansy Parkinson ofreciéndole unos bombones de menta —que probablemente llevarían doble ración de filtro de amor— a su novio quien, en lugar de rechazar sus patéticos intentos de seducción, le sonreía de esa manera tan seductora que solo él sabía. Hermione soltó un pequeño gruñido, llevándose las manos a la boca tras hacerlo, sorprendida de su acción. Se levantó para marcharse del Gran Comedor antes de que su ira tomara control de la situación y acabara tirándole del pelo a esa.

Sin despedirse de Ginny, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, por lo que no pudo ver las lechuzas que llegaban con el nuevo número de _El Profeta_. Se ocultó en el primer baño que encontró, rompiendo a llorar. ¿Y si Draco no quería hacer público su noviazgo para seguir coqueteando con otras mujeres? ¿Y si realmente no la amaba y solo era un pasatiempo durante su último año en Hogwarts? Sacó una pequeña caja de bombones que había comprado en Honeydukes para entregárselo a Draco ese mismo día, abriendo la tapa y comiéndoselos al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían velozmente por su rostro. Se sentía tan estúpida…

—Granger, sal de ahí o entro yo. Me da igual lo que estés haciendo —la inconfundible voz de Malfoy rompió el sonido de sus lágrimas. Tuvo ganas de salir y golpearle por no ser capaz de darle su sitio, por ser tan cruel de coquetear con otra en su cara sin importarle su dolor

—Lárgate con Pansy, que ya veo lo mucho que os divertís —soltó con la voz quebrada.

Sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, la puerta del baño se abrió y el joven Slytherin, con una sonrisa divertida, se sentó a su lado, intentando tomar su mano sin éxito, pues ella la apartó como si pudiera contagiarle algo malo.

—¿Cómo puedes tener la cara de presentarte aquí, casi riéndote en mi cara, luego de ligar con Pansy Parkinson en mi cara? Eres un imbécil, te odio.

Draco soltó una carcajada, evitando el golpe que Hermione pretendía darle en el rostro.

—¿De verdad crees que puedo tener algún interés en Pansy o en cualquier otra mujer que no seas tú? ¿Cuándo te volviste estúpida, Granger? Sabía que me estabas mirando y, como siempre dices que tú no eres celosa y que yo soy un inseguro por desconfiar de todo hombre que se te acerque, quise comprobar si realmente piensas lo que dices. Fue sumamente excitante sentirte así de celosa, Hermione, no te imaginas las ganas que me entraron de tomarte en mitad del Gran Comedor —susurró con esa voz ronca que sabía tanto gustaba a la chica.

—¡¿Por qué haces cosas así de infantiles?! Me ha dolido, ¿sabes? Me has hecho creer que no te importaba nada y que no querías hacer pública nuestra relación para poder largarte con otras.

Draco la tomó de la barbilla y la besó suavemente, logrando que Hermione relajara sus intentos de quitárselo de encima hasta que se entregó al beso, colocándose a horcajadas sobre Malfoy para estar más cómoda. El rubio acarició su espalda con ternura y la miró embelesado, con un brillo tan intenso que Hermione enrojeció hasta los pies.

—Perdóname, Hermione. Soy un imbécil, lo sé, y Merlín sabe que todavía me preguntó qué diablos hice para tener la dicha de que me escogieras a mí para acompañarte en este camino que es la vida. Pero jamás dudes de mis sentimientos. Te amo y la única persona a la que tengo interés en seducir a diario es a ti.

Hermione bajó la mirada y le dio un pequeño beso. Durante un rato, estuvieron así, susurrándose intensas palabras de amor entre besos y caricias.

—Oye, ¿esa caja vacía de bombones era para mí? —preguntó señalando la caja en una esquina del baño.

—Lo siento, te compraré otra. Siento no tener nada que darte hoy.

—Todo lo que quiero para este día lo tengo entre mis brazos. Además, creo que tú los has disfrutado más que yo. Tienes chocolate en la mejilla. No, no te vayas —dijo el joven, agarrándola de la muñeca ante el intento de Hermione de salir para quitarse el chocolate—, quiero probar ese delicioso chocolate. Pero antes, creo que es el momento adecuado para darte tu regalo, antes de que salgas por esa puerta y todo el mundo se te eche encima.

Hermione arqueó la ceja. ¿Qué iba a regarle para que causara ese efecto en el resto? No tuvo tiempo para plantearse opciones cuando Malfoy sacó, del bolsillo de su túnica, el nuevo número de _El Profeta_ , entregándoselo a la chica sin dejar de mirarla maravillado. La castaña se quedó sin habla al ver la portada. El corazón le latía furiosamente.

« _Draco Malfoy confiesa su noviazgo con Hermione Granger_ ».

El titular venía acompañado de una fotografía que el propio Draco había entregado a la revista. La fotografía correspondía a los días que pasaron juntos en el Londres muggle durante las vacaciones de Navidad, mostrando sus rostros sonrientes ante la Catedral de San Pablo. Draco abrió el periódico por la página en la que se encontraba el artículo y, entre un breve resumen de la historia y logros de cada uno, así como de alguna que otra teoría sobre cómo pudo surgir la historia y los motivos, se podían leer algunas declaraciones dadas a _El Profeta_ por Malfoy:

« _Estoy enamorado de la señorita Granger y, sorprendentemente, ella también lo está de mí. Ya no me importa qué puedan pensar los demás. Fui un mortífago obligado, nunca creí que podría encontrar la paz luego de todas las cosas que me vi obligado a hacer y ver, pero estar a su lado, me aporta la paz que necesito para poder escapar de las tinieblas que me envolvieron durante y luego de aquello. Estando a su lado entiendo qué es realmente ser feliz, sentirse completo y sin temores. La amo. Son dos palabras demasiado escasas para definir la magnitud de mis sentimientos, pero sería demasiado largo de decir e incomprensible para muchas personas_ ».

Hermione levantó la mirada, con una pantalla cristalina sobre sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en estos. Draco acercó su rostro al suyo. Creyendo la muchacha que iba a darle un beso, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. No obstante, cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir que la lengua de su pareja no entraba donde creía era su objetivo. Malfoy lamió la mejilla que Hermione tenía manchada de chocolate, soltando un sonido de satisfacción.

—Qué dulce eres, Granger.

* * *

 _ **Próximo episodio:**_ _Espejo de Oesed_ (sí, sé lo que estáis pensando: seguro que es otro drama. Os prometo que no lo será).


	5. E: Espejo de Oesed

**N/A:** Esto no lo esperabais, ¿verdad? Yo actualizando tan solo tres días después. Es una muestra de agradecimiento por vuestro apoyo: por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. No olvidéis dejarme unas palabritas al final. También hacerme sugerencias de palabras sobre las que os gustaría que hiciera un OneShot en este abecedario Dramione. ¡Gracias por leerme!

 **Disclaimer:** El Universo Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Espejo de Oesed_

 _Año 2023. 25 años tras la Guerra de Hogwarts._

—Vaya, señor Malfoy, ¿cómo usted por aquí?

El aludido volteó su rostro y le sonrió a la mujer que acababa de entrar, acercándose a ella poco a poco.

—Señora Ministra, dichosos los ojos. ¿Cómo es que está con el resto de mortales en lugar de en su despacho a estas horas?

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa que fue cortada por los labios de Draco, moviéndose contra los suyos suavemente, lo que provocó que una placentera corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de ambos. Cuando el hombre se separó, el rostro de Hermione estaba ligeramente sonrosado.

—Eres adorable, Granger. 25 años juntos y todavía te sonrojas como el primer día.

—Y 25 años juntos y sigues llamándome por mi apellido.

—Pero eso es un juego entre nosotros. Además, sé que te encanta.

Le regaló una cálida sonrisa a su marido. Quién le iba a decir que Malfoy y ella aguantarían juntos veinticinco años y seguirían tan enamorados como el primer día. Era consciente de que todavía algunas personas ponían en tela de juicio su relación, pero no le molestaba. Total, mientras esa gente perdía el tiempo inventando teorías sobre por qué continuaban juntos, ella se comía a besos al hombre de sus sueños. Porque sí, aun después de tantos años, la pasión no se había perdido. Seguían siendo dos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

—No sabía que vendrías tú misma a llevarte el Espejo de Oesed —dijo Draco tras acariciarle la mejilla—. Supuse que vendría gente del Ministerio a llevárselo, no la propia Ministra.

—Era una oportunidad para visitar Hogwarts —el tono de Hermione sonaba algo melancólico—. Este lugar fue mi hogar durante muchos años y continúa siendo uno a día de hoy. Aquí pasé los mejores y, a la vez, peores años de mi vida. Me conocí a mí misma, empecé a dar forma a mis sueños, y encontré a muchas de las personas que conforman mi familia.

—Pero lo más importante es que me conociste a mí —soltó el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo reír a su esposa.

—También vine a ver a Scorpius.

—Por favor, Hermione, no me digas que te has puesto a darle besos y abrazos en mitad del Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Es mi hijo y le echo de menos —replicó, confirmando las sospechas de su marido.

—Esas cosas no se hacen delante de los amigos a esa edad. Hemos sido adolescentes y sabemos los crueles que podemos ser con hechos que no deberían prestarse a broma. Es natural que una madre quiera darle amor a su hijo, pero contrólate, mujer. ¿Quieres que le tomen por un niño de mamá?

—Sigo sin ver lo malo en darle besos a mi hijo y decirle que le quiero en público. Además, él no me ha dicho que se encontrara incómodo.

—¡Porque es Scorpius! Si el cielo tuviera forma humana sería él.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? Porque seguro que no has venido a darle abrazos y besos a nuestro hijo.

—Oye, sabes que soy un padre cariñoso, pero en la intimidad —replicó Draco con el ceño fruncido—. Quería ver el espejo una última vez antes de que se lo llevaran. La primera y última vez que lo vi fue en nuestro sexto año y le debo todo lo que soy ahora mismo. Este espejo me hizo abrir los ojos, darme cuenta de qué deseaba realmente, me enfrentó con todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces y creía que era lo correcto, por imposición de mi familia.

Draco suspiró y volteó a mirar el espejo. Hermione lo abrazó por detrás, conocedora de lo nervioso que se sentía su esposo al recordar aquel tiempo, a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Le dio un suave beso en el hombro. Sin saber cómo, en un segundo estaba entre los brazos de Malfoy, quien se sentó en el suelo frente al espejo. Los dos lo miraron en silencio durante unos minutos, sin pronunciar palabra. Draco sonrió y apretó a Hermione más fuerte contra su pecho.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste, Draco? —preguntó ella acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

—Vi el bando al que debía pertenecer. Vi la vida que ansiaba tener, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Vi la única verdad por la que valía la pena entregar la vida. Te vi a ti, Hermione. Sí, vi tu rostro sonriente y no quise moverme de ahí. El espejo me mostraba la vida que podríamos tener juntos y, me sentí tan feliz por primera vez en la vida, que permanecí ahí toda la noche, hasta que me di cuenta de que acabaría pasando todos mis años mirando el Espejo de Oesed si no me movía ya. Así que, con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que fui capaz, me levanté y me prometí que haría lo posible para volver realidad esa fantasía.

—Y así fue —replicó Hermione pellizcándole la mejilla.

—Fuiste tú la que cayó rendida ante mis encantos, Granger. No tuve que esforzarme mucho, ya estabas loca por mí. ¡Auch! —soltó tras recibir un golpe en el hombro.

Hermione se colocó entre las piernas de su marido, posición que le daba a este una perfecta visión de las torneadas y bronceadas piernas de la mujer. Sin poder resistirlo, metió una mano bajo la falda de su esposa, quien soltó un gemido ante el contacto. Le apartó la mano.

—Draco, aquí no. Nuestro hijo estudia aquí. ¿Y si viene alguien?

—Vamos, Granger, por los viejos tiempos. Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte mía en este momento —murmuró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja—. Además, si nos pillan y llega a oídos de Scorpius no pasa nada. Tiene diecisiete años.

—¡Sigue siendo un niño!

—¿En serio? —Malfoy soltó una carcajada—. Es un muchacho de diecisiete años. Es hijo nuestro, por lo que es el chico más irresistible y atractivo del colegio. Además, está en Hogwarts, por favor, a su edad yo…—Hermione le miró resoplando por la nariz—, era virgen, cariño, estaba esperando a hacerlo contigo.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste esa historia del espejo?

—Sabes que no me gusta recordar esos tiempos, Hermione —su esposa le acarició tiernamente el cabello—. Creo que, ahora que el espejo no va a estar más aquí, tenía que venir y verlo una última vez, entre estas paredes que acogieron y vieron salir a dos Dracos. Es una despedida de mi yo del pasado, una manera de dar las gracias por cambiar mi vida al mostrarme tu rostro. Sí, suena muy cursi, lo sé. Antes de estar contigo no era así de cursi.

—No te hagas el duro, siempre has sido así. Yo solo saqué a relucir lo mejor que había en ti. Además, no me parece cursi, todo lo contrario: es hermoso. ¿Ahora qué ves en el espejo?

Draco le dio un suave beso y miró unos segundos al espejo para volver su mirada a su esposa.

—Veo a nuestro hijo decidiendo de una santa vez si quiere estar con Albus o con Rose. Vamos a tener que seguir unidos a los Potter y a los Weasley hasta el fin de los tiempos. Quiero que Scorpius sea feliz, pero, de entre esos dos, personalmente prefiero a…

—Deja de ser tan idiota y dime la verdad.

Malfoy se la quedó mirando con esa mezcla de adoración y fascinación que le ponía el corazón en la garganta a Hermione. Besó su frente y luego bajó a sus labios, al mismo tiempo que la mujer acariciaba su ancha espalda.

—¿Y tú qué ves, Hermione? —preguntó al cortar el beso y acariciando su rizado cabello.

La mujer le abrazó y Draco la agarró fuertemente por la cintura, deseando que se quedaran así para siempre. Podían escuchar los latidos del otro, en una melodía que era como entrar en el paraíso para sus oídos.

—Veo lo mismo que tú, Draco —respondió antes de besarle nuevamente.

El espejo de Oesed les mostraba su propio reflejo. Estando juntos, no existía nadie más feliz que ellos.

* * *

 _ **Próximo capítulo:**_ Favor.


	6. F: Favor

**N/A:** No, no es que el mundo vaya a acabarse y por eso he actualizado tan rápido. Estaré ausente unos cuantos días de FanFiction y, para que no me olvidéis, he decidido subir este episodio que escribí antes de publicar «Cumpleaños». Ayer volví a leerlo y le hice las correcciones que creí oportunas.

Aclaraciones: Sí, soy una cursi si remedio. Lo admito. Por mis venas circula azúcar. Azúcar glass. Pero no preocuparse, procuraré no ser tan cursi para los siguientes episodios. Y sobre con quién se queda Scorpius en el anterior episodio...lo dejo a vuestra elección. ¿Sois más de Scorpius y Albus o de Scorpius y Rose?

La aclaración más importante es que este episodio NO ES una precuela del anterior. Lo señalo por si acaso puede surgir la duda.

Y nada, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y dejarme unas palabritas al final. ¡Besos a todos!

 **Disclaimer:** El universo Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Favor_

 _Año 2006_

La noche caía lentamente sobre la ciudad. Hermione Granger, tendida sobre su sofá leyendo unos informes, se sobresaltó ante el inesperado relámpago que sonó. Tras esto, empezó a llover con furia, desatándose una fuerte tormenta. Hermione agradeció haber rechazado la invitación a tomar unos tragos por parte de algunos compañeros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Lo último que le apetecía era estar en algún bar con ese tiempo. Prefería el calor de su hogar, ya hubiera tormenta o no.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un chocolate caliente. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Antes de que pudiera empezar su tarea, escuchó algo golpear contra su ventana. Sabiendo de qué se trataba, frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién podría haberle enviado a una lechuza con semejante tiempo. Le entró pánico: ¿y si algo malo le había pasado a Harry o Ginny? También le importaría si le ocurría a Ron, por más que se hubieran divorciado seis meses atrás por su aventura —ya convertida en una relación formal— con Lavender Brown.

Abrió la ventana rápidamente, envolviendo a la lechuza, que estaba temblando a causa del frío y la lluvia, en la manta con la que antes se había resguardado. La colocó cerca de la estufa y, con las manos temblando, abrió el sobre que el animal posó sobre sus manos. No tenía remitente ni sello. Al romper el sobre, bajó directamente a ver la firma, abriendo los ojos de manera exagerada a causa de la sorpresa: era una carta de Astoria Greengrass, la esposa de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer que estaba escrita por el Slytherin. Al trabajar en el mismo Departamento, había tenido que leer varios documentos escritos de su puño y letra.

« _Señorita Granger, comprendo que esté sorprendida por haber recibido una carta de mi parte. Le ruego que venga a mi casa nada más recibirla. Probablemente haya oído el estado en el que me encuentro y no podría descansar en paz si no hablara con usted antes de partir. Venga, por favor._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Astoria Greengrass_ ».

No era un secreto que la señora Malfoy se encontraba en sus últimos días. Había tenido un niño hace cuatro meses y Hermione sentía mucha tristeza al imaginarse a ese pequeño crecer sin su madre. A pesar de encontrarse frecuentemente con Draco en el Ministerio, no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarle por su estado. La historia de ambos no se limitaba meramente a esas rencillas y discusiones que habían caracterizado su relación, de cara al público, durante su formación en Hogwarts. Habían vivido una intensa relación cuando volvieron al colegio a finalizar sus estudios.

Hermione estaba muy enamorada y creyó que podrían vivir felices también fuera de los muros de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, un mes antes de finalizar el curso, Lucius Malfoy envió una carta a su hijo informándole de que, antes de que cayeran las primeras hojas del otoño, contraería matrimonio con la menor de los Greengrass. Draco se negó, se rebeló, hizo planes con Hermione para huir juntos, le juró que jamás se separarían. Todo eso se derrumbó cuando Narcisa Malfoy se presentó en Hogwarts suplicándole al joven que, por el bien de su familia, para poder recuperar el estatus y la vida repleta de comodidades que las condenas del Ministerio estaban arrebatándoles, hiciera caso a su padre.

La castaña, oculta en una esquina, pudo oír toda la conversación, dándose cuenta que había sido una ilusa por creer que el amor sería suficiente para poder compartir su vida con Draco. Esa noche, la última antes de marcharse del colegio, el joven Slytherin, reteniendo las lágrimas y con el corazón encogido, le dijo que, a pesar de amarla, era su deber dar la cara por su familia, una vez más, anteponiendo la comodidad de sus padres a sus propios deseos.

Aunque deseaba retenerlo a su lado, Hermione se tragó sus palabras y, sin soltar medio ruego, abandonó la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, dándole una última mirada que transmitía todo lo que sentía y deseaba decirle. Nada de lo que dijera podría servir para hacer cambiar de parecer a Draco. Una vez más, estaba guiando su vida en base a los designios de su familia, dejando en un segundo plano sus deseos, y todo porque creía que era su responsabilidad proporcionar bienestar a sus padres luego de cómo habían terminado tras la guerra.

Tras eso, ella se casó con Ron, entregándose a un matrimonio sin amor con tal de olvidar al hombre que cada noche se colaba en sus sueños. Procuraba no mirarle en el Ministerio, conocedora del torrente de sentimientos que aún despertaba en ella. No le sorprendió que Ron le pusiera los cuernos con otra, con una esposa que no era capaz de proporcionarle toda la felicidad que él merecía.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Hermione, sin plantearse posibles escenarios y razones, se apareció en la residencia de Malfoy, recordando, con un estremecimiento de horror, la primera vez que había estado entre esas cuatro paredes. Apareció en el recibidor, topándose con el rostro de Malfoy, lo que provocó que pegara un pequeño salto. Sin mediar palabra, el hombre la tomó de la mano y la condujo escaleras arriba, abriéndole la puerta de la primera habitación que había tras subir los escalones. Hermione miró a Draco. Tenía los ojos rojos y no soltaba su mano, fijando sus ojos en esta. Pareciera como si ese gesto le transmitiera cierta paz ante la inevitable pérdida que iba a sufrir. Soltó a la castaña y, sin mirarla a los ojos, le abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Un par de lámparas alumbraban la estancia, que constaba de una estantería repleta de libros, un tocador, una mesita y, al fondo, una enorme cama que resguardaba a una pálida y delgada Astoria, quien sonrió tanto como pudo al ver entrar a Hermione. Al lado de su cama, había una pequeña cuna en la que descansaba tranquilamente, sin alterarse por la tormenta, un hermoso y regordete bebé con rizos rubios.

—Querida señorita Granger —susurró Astoria con sincera alegría—, no se imagina lo feliz que me hace verla. Llevo años deseando hacer esto pero no tenía la libertad para provocar este encuentro. No obstante, ahora con un heredero, que era el principal reclamo de la familia Malfoy, y mi inminente partida ya nada me impide expresarle lo que tanto tiempo he ansiado.

—Me sorprendió mucho su carta, señora Malfoy...

—No me llames así. Nunca he sido la esposa de Draco. Nos hemos amado pero no en el sentido romántico que se le atribuye a dicho sentimiento. Hemos sido confidentes, mejores amigos, compañeros en las escasas alegrías y numerosas tristezas y renuncias que hemos sufrido ambos. Sé que sabes la nobleza que Draco guarda en su corazón, el sentido de la responsabilidad que tiene. Es un hombre maravilloso, señorita Granger, pero nunca pude enamorarme de él por dos motivos: mi corazón fue entregado a un joven con el que, tengo la esperanza, me encontraré cuando dé mi último aliento. El segundo motivo es que el corazón de Draco le pertenece a usted, Hermione. Siempre ha sido así. La conozco tanto que se quedaría sorprendida. Inclusive siento afecto hacia su persona por las cosas que he oído del propio Draco. Soy la única persona con la que se ha abierto lo suficiente como para hacerme una idea del intenso y eterno amor que le profesa.

El corazón de Hermione latía tan furiosamente que podría jurar que se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Luego de tantos años, ¿él tampoco la había olvidado? ¿Continuaba amándola? Se sintió miserable al fantasear con esa idea estando delante de la esposa moribunda de Draco. Aunque no sintiera nada por él, seguía siendo su esposa.

—Sé lo que está pensando —soltó Astoria con otra preciosa sonrisa—. No le prometo que sea fácil, porque usted sabe que los padres de Draco jamás tendrán en cuenta sus deseos si interfiere con sus creencias o pone en peligro la ociosidad en la que viven. Pero estoy convencida de que las cosas no acabarán de igual manera que en su día. Ya les he dado un heredero y han recuperado todos sus lujos.

—Señora M...Greengrass yo, esto, no sé muy bien qué decir. Entienda que resulta bastante violento escucharla decir que, tan pronto como usted se marche, desea que ocupe su lugar.

—No querida, tú no ocuparás mi puesto. Tú siempre has tenido uno muy superior a mí. No eres el reemplazo porque siempre fuiste, eres y serás la única. Además de desear la felicidad de Draco, también la deseo para mi pequeño Scorpius.

Astoria echó una mirada triste a la cuna, mordiéndose el labio para no romper en lágrimas. Con un gesto, le pidió a Hermione que lo cogiera en brazos. Astoria le dio un suave beso en su cabeza tras entregárselo la castaña y le miró, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas, en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Scorpius es la única razón por la que he estado luchando. Cuando creía que no sería capaz de recomponer mi corazón tras la pérdida de mi amor fantasmal, nació mi pequeño y empezó a unir muchos de los fragmentos. Pero ya no soy capaz de luchar más y no puedo irme sin tener la certeza de que mi bebé estará rodeado de amor. No dudo que Draco sea capaz de dárselo pero él necesita a una madre.

—Usted siempre será su madre, señorita Greengrass. Estoy de acuerdo con usted en que todo niño necesita una figura materna pero, por más amor que le den...

Se calló al recordar a Molly Weasley. ¿Acaso, a pesar de no haberles llevado en su vientre, no era como una madre para Harry y ella? Aun después de romper su matrimonio con Ron, le llegaban frecuentemente lechuzas de parte de Molly preguntándole cómo estaba e invitándola a que fuera a La Madriguera, regalándole siempre una ancha sonrisa cada vez que la veía, cuidándola y preocupándose por su bienestar. Se dio cuenta de que era una tontería creer que no se podía ser madre por el simple hecho de no dar a luz.

—Señorita Granger, sé que usted será la mejor madre que Scorpius pueda tener. Solo deseo la mayor felicidad para mi hijo y soy consciente de que, siendo usted su madre, no me echará nunca en falta. Eso no me entristece, al contrario: puedo irme en paz, con una sonrisa en mi alma, si sé que Scorpius la tendrá a usted como referente materno.

Hermione quiso decirle a Astoria que corría demasiado, que no podía asegurar siquiera si Draco y ella podrían darse una nueva oportunidad, dejando atrás todo el pasado que cargaban a sus espaldas, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo al ver su rostro anhelante y preocupado por la situación en la que dejaría a su hijo. Además, sin una explicación posible, el corazón de Hermione se hinchó al contemplar al bebé, naciendo en su interior un intenso sentimiento de amor y protección.

Con una sonrisa, luchando para que las lágrimas no cayeran por su rostro, asintió con la cabeza. Astoria llamó a Draco sin levantar demasiado la voz. Hermione se sorprendió de que el hombre la hubiera escuchado. Entró a la habitación y se colocó al lado de Astoria, agarrando su mano y besándola suavemente en la frente. Entonces, la mujer le entregó el bebé a Hermione y juntó la mano de su esposo con la de la muchacha. Draco y Hermione se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, tiempo que bastó para que confirmaran los sentimientos que aún albergaban en su corazón.

Astoria sonrió ante la imagen y un par de gruesas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

—Por favor, Draco, no escuches a tu familia esta vez. Ya les complaciste antes y después de la guerra. Te mereces ser feliz al fin. Señorita Granger, gracias a usted, podré marcharme tranquila, sabiendo que mi mejor amigo y mi bebé tendrán y vivirán el más incondicional amor teniéndola junto a ellos.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima. Con la mano que tenía libre, Draco acarició los cabellos de Astoria.

—Astoria, gracias por ser la amiga más leal que nunca tuve—susurró el hombre—. Quitando el hecho de que tuvimos un hijo juntos, has sido la hermana con la que Merlín me ha bendecido estos años. Ya puedes marcharte tranquila. Ese hombre te estará aguardando impaciente, querida.

Con una última mirada a Draco y Hermione agarrados de la mano, y a su hijo entre los brazos de la muchacha, Astoria cerró los ojos por última vez, marchándose de este mundo con una cálida y enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco se sentó en la cama, sin soltar la mano de Granger, mirando con una dulce sonrisa a Astoria, agradeciéndole el doble regalo que le había proporcionado y prometiéndole que, tras mucho tiempo viviendo una vida dictada por otros, cumpliría el mayor deseo que Astoria tenía: ser feliz con la mujer de sus sueños y su bebé.

* * *

 _ **Próximo episodio:**_ Ginebra (sí, la bebida alcohólica)

 **N/A:** ¿Os gustaría que escribiera más episodios de temática familiar? Si podéis, hacerme sugerencias para próximos episodios.


	7. G: Ginebra

**Disclaimer:** El universo Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Ginebra_

 _Año 2016._

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, papá?

Draco pegó un pequeño salto al oír la voz de su hijo, Scorpius. El pequeño llevaba un pijama verde y un libro apretado contra su pecho, hablándole con el mismo tono algo soberbio que Hermione empleaba cada vez que pronunciaba uno de sus discursos de «tengo razón y te daré mil argumentos para demostrarlo». Draco sonrió al reparar en las enormes semejanzas que su hijo guardaba con su esposa. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le alegraba que el niño tuviera más cosas de su madre que de él: a sus ojos, Hermione era la mujer más impresionante y poderosa del mundo mágico y muggle, además de con un sentido de la ética mucho mayor que él.

— ¿Por qué he tenido que hacer algo? Además, ¿a ti qué te importa? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la cama?

— Tú también deberías estarlo, — echó una mirada a su padre tan propia de Hermione que pudo ver el rostro de su esposa en ese instante— pero, por lo que parece, has vuelto a hacer enfadar a mamá y no te deja entrar al dormitorio.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Decir que su mujer estaba enfadada era suavizar mucho la realidad. Pero no podía decir que la culpa fuera solo suya...bueno, vale, quizás fuera totalmente suya por ser un estúpido desconfiado a pesar del sincero e incondicional amor que Hermione le había demostrado desde que comenzaron su historia, en el sexto año de sus estudios en Hogwarts.

¡Pero su esposa también debería entenderle! « _Los celos son algo totalmente inútil y, los tuyos, infundados. Los celos son desconfianza. ¿Acaso no confías en mí después de todo?_ » _._

— Papá — le llamó Scorpius, interrumpiendo su momento de reflexión. Arqueó una ceja ante el tono de preocupación de su hijo.

— No te preocupes, Scorpius. Solo son discusiones de matrimonio. Mamá y yo arreglaremos las cosas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— No, no es nada de eso. Estoy preocupado de que tengamos que salir corriendo de casa durante la noche porque provocaste un incendio al intentar usar el horno. No estás preparado para eso, papá, vas a causar una desgracia y mamá te mataría antes de que las llamas se extendieran por toda la casa.

Fulminó con la mirada a su hijo mientras empezaba a elaborar la masa del bizcocho que estaba preparando, en un intento de que su esposa le perdonara por su permanente estupidez. A Hermione siempre le enternecía que empleara instrumentos o realizara actividades propias de los muggles, y a él le gustaba demostrarle que ya no despreciaba su origen, que lo valoraba muy positivamente y le interesaba conocerlo y ser partícipe de este.

Así, había decidido buscar el perdón de su esposa mediante un rico — o al menos esa era su intención— y casero bizcocho elaborado por él mismo siguiendo el procedimiento muggle. Nada de magia. Un delicioso bizcocho de chocolate. Se le había ocurrido mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño en el enorme sofá del salón, donde Hermione le había desterrado esa noche a causa de su conducta.

Pero claro, su hijo, que no podía callarse ni aunque estuvieran sometiéndole a _cruciatus_ , tenía que presentarse en plena madrugada en la cocina a bajarle el ánimo. Digno hijo de Granger...no podía aguantarse ni un comentario. Bueno, también digno hijo suyo. Sería un gran Slytherin.

Scorpius le miró en silencio elaborar el bizcocho. En un momento dado, Draco, sorprendido de que su hijo no soltara algún comentario mordaz, le observó por el rabillo del ojo. Un nudo se formó en su corazón al contemplar a su hijo terminar de preparar la masa, siguiendo las instrucciones del libro de cocina que Draco había comprado. Este sonrió y su hijo le devolvió una tierna y cálida sonrisa que también era muy propia de Hermione cuando se encontraba tranquila y feliz. Draco, confiando en su joven ayudante, continuó preparando el chocolate aromatizado con melocotón con el que bañaría el bizcocho.

— Papá...

— Tranquilo, la casa no va a salir ardiendo.

— No, no quería decir eso. Lo que dijiste antes de mamá y tú...vosotros nunca os vais a separar, ¿verdad? Os queréis, ¿no? Quiero decir...no es que no quiera a los abuelos, pero...

El antiguo Slytherin acarició la cabeza de su hijo, despeinando su cabello rubio. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a un niño de diez años, por más inteligente que fuera, que entre su madre y él había un amor demasiado profundo y real como para romperse por una discusión? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no existía siquiera la posibilidad de un futuro separados?

Respecto a sus padres...Draco resopló mientras veía a su hijo verter el líquido de una botella en la masa. Sabía a qué se refería el niño: se había criado con unos padres cuyo matrimonio no era más que una necesidad para continuar perpetuando el linaje de sangre limpia de los Malfoy. No había amor entre ellos. A su padre no le había importado poner en peligro la vida de su madre y a esta no le había afectado demasiado que su esposo acabara encerrado en Azkaban.

No quería que sus hijos se criaran en un ambiente así. Por eso, a pesar de todas las dificultades, había formado una familia con la mujer que él amaba, no con la que otros le habían impuesto.

Amasó la masa, notando un ligero olor a alcohol. Frunció el ceño: su cerebro estaba siendo realmente explícito al demandarle lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Esperaría a que su hijo se marchara a la cama para servirse un buen — y merecido— vaso de vodka. Terminó de preparar el bizcocho y lo metió en el horno, marcando el tiempo y la temperatura indicadas por el libro de cocina.

— Seguro que queda delicioso, papá.

— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Scorpius, pero es hora de irse a la cama. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, a todo esto?

— Mamá me ha prestado uno de sus libros. Dice que es fundamental que lo conozca todo sobre Hogwarts antes de ir el próximo año. Me ha dejado...

— Historia de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? — resopló Draco, imaginándose a madre e hijo repitiéndole por vigésimo novena vez cada detalle de la institución.

— ¡Sí! Es un libro apasionante, ¿verdad? ¿Sabías que en 1780...?

* * *

—¡Deprisa, Scorpius! — gritó su padre desde el recibidor— ¡Tu madre llegará en cualquier momento, tenemos que irnos!

Agudizó el oído por si su esposa regresaba antes del Ministerio. Llegaría en cualquier momento y se las haría pagar por el ridículo al que la había sometido. Él solo quería tener un bonito detalle con ella para que le perdonara la escena de celos que montó cuando Victor Krum —ya casado y con tres hijos—la invitó a cenar para tratar unos asuntos sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos que celebrarían el próximo año en Durmstrang, siendo Krum el nuevo director de la escuela.

Le preparó un bizcocho para hacer las paces, pero lo único que había logrado es empeorarlo todo. Y de qué manera...

Tenía la culpa por no haber estado atento. ¿Cómo iba su hijo a saber que, en lugar de licor de melocotón sin alcohol, estaba vertiendo ginebra en la masa del bizcocho? Draco y su mala costumbre de dejar las botellas de alcohol a plena vista, siendo el único capaz de diferenciarlas, dado que el diseño de todas sus botellas era el mismo: verde y plateado.

Cinco minutos atrás, se había sorprendido de que la lechuza de Potter apareciera en su casa con un vociferador. Tembló al preguntarse si algo malo le habría sucedido a Hermione. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a mandarle Potter una lechuza, mucho menos un vociferador, entonces? Lo abrió con la mano temblando, sin imaginarse que la futura víctima sería él. Víctima de la furia de su esposa.

« _¡Draco, corre! El bizcocho que le mandaste esta mañana a Hermione tenía ginebra. Hoy tenía una reunión a media mañana y ha terminado subida a la mesa, lanzando los documentos por el aire y mofándose de los miembros que le caen mal. Luego, ha ido por todo el Ministerio dando abrazos o mofándose. Pero lo peor ha sido con Kingsley...ha entrado en su despacho, interrumpiendo una importante reunión, y le ha soltado el porqué debería ser la próxima Ministra, que está ya un poco mayor y que le quiere mucho._

 _Logré sacarla de ahí antes de que siguiera haciendo el ridículo y que descansara. Se despertó hace diez minutos...Yo tuve que ausentarme un momento, la dejé con Ron y él...bueno, se lo contó todo. Huye, Draco, huye. Salió de su despacho gritando que te las haría pagar. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada, daba hasta más miedo que Bellatrix. Sal de tu casa, deja que se calme lo suficiente como para que pueda hacerle un Obliviate_ ».

Scorpius había escuchado el vociferador también. Durante unos segundos, ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, temblando ante la furiosa reacción de Hermione. Entonces, Draco mandó a Scorpius arriba a buscar unas prendas de abrigo. Se aparecerían en algún bosque hasta que Potter le hiciera un Obliviate a Hermione y a todos los que habían contemplado su episodio de borrachera por culpa de su bizcocho.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de su hijo por las escaleras. Lo tomó de la mano y, antes de desaparecer, pudo oír la furiosa voz de su esposa a punto de llegar al recibidor.

—¡DRACO MALFOY, TE VOY A MATAR!

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, los tomatazos que no sean con tomates demasiado maduros. No sé si os gusta que escriba este tipo de OneShot o si os parece horrible. Dejármelo saber en los reviews. Siempre me alegra leeros. ¡Gracias por entrar!

 **N/A 2 Actualizada:** Teniendo en cuenta los reviews (¡muchas gracias, de verdad!), creo que debería haberlo aclarado antes: en este OneShot, el tema de la ginebra en el bizcocho y sus posteriores efectos está MUY EXAGERADO. Os agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios, pues sí que debería, originalmente, haberlo avisado. Es más bien una parodia, así que no tomarlo muy en serio. Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar, sois los mejores :D

 ** _Próximo episodio:_ ** Aquí voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda. ¿Qué preferís, Hostal o Herencia?


	8. H: Herencia

**N/A:** Dado el empate entre los temas que propuse en el anterior OneShot, me he decidido por _Herencia_ , pues la otra opción, _Hostal_ , la publicaré para el siguiente con un nombre diferente.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme y por vuestro apoyo!

 **Disclaimer:** El universo Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Herencia_

 _Año 2003._

Solo el crepitar de las llamas rompía el silencio de la noche. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, dando un sorbo a su tercera copa de coñac del día, sintiendo cómo el calor bajaba por su garganta.

Giró su rostro antes de tomar otro sorbo. El cadáver de Lucius ocupaba el centro de la sala, reposando sobre un ataúd de madera abierta, iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea. Se levantó para acercarse al cadáver. Acarició su rostro, aún más pálido y frío que en vida. No sentía tristeza por su recién estrenado estatus de viuda. Cuando veía el rostro de su fallecido esposo, Narcisa sentía envidia: ella también deseaba poder descansar de una vez. Entre tinieblas, claro estaba, porque ellos nunca podrían reposar en paz, pero, al menos, descansar al fin de ese infierno en el que se había convertido su vida desde el final de la Guerra.

No se lamentaba de la fortuna perdida. Tampoco de la soledad y desprecio al que habían sido condenados por su apoyo a Lord Voldemort. Nada de eso le importaba a Narcisa. Ojalá solo fueran la riqueza y la compañía las únicas pérdidas que hubiera tenido que lamentar. Lo peor que le había quitado la Guerra era a su único hijo.

No es que estuviera muerto, pero tampoco había vuelto a verlo desde que el conflicto acabó. Las últimas noticias que Narcisa tenía de Draco las había logrado gracias a _El Profeta._ Su hijo, antaño mortífago obligado, trabajaba como auror y, por lo que había leído, era de los mejores. Podía hacerse una idea de todas las humillaciones y sospechas que habría tenido que soportar Draco —y que, probablemente, seguiría sufriendo— hasta haber llegado donde se encontraba.

La noche anterior, poco antes de saborear el oscuro beso de la muerte, Lucius le suplicó que le enviara una lechuza a su hijo, no para que se despidieran —no esperaba que Draco le perdonara en sus últimos suspiros—, sino para que recogiera una herencia que, bien sabía él, debería haberle entregado mucho tiempo atrás. No obstante, la cobardía y los prejuicios habían impedido que dicha entrega tuviera lugar.

Lucius sabía que las cosas no habrían cambiado entre ambos aun si hubiera superado sus temores. Draco seguiría odiándole con la misma intensidad, como bien merecido se lo tenía. Solo había antepuesto la felicidad de su hijo a su propia seguridad en una ocasión, pero no había tenido las agallas suficientes para, con tan solo entregarle esa herencia, sacarle de la oscuridad que estaba consumiéndole desde la pérdida de Hermione Granger, esa sangre sucia que jamás debió aparecer en la vida de Draco.

Narcisa hizo lo que le mandó su esposo una vez se entregó al descanso perpetuo, tal y como él se lo pidió. No esperaba que su hijo se presentara rápidamente, ni mucho menos que la abrazara y se mostrara afectuoso y con actitud conciliadora. No sería un encuentro...

—Madre.

...agradable.

—No te esperaba tan pronto, hijo mío —susurró Narcisa, cruzando su mirada con la del joven—. ¿Te apetece una copa?

—No he venido para quedarme más de un minuto. —Narcisa sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón al escuchar el tono tan frío que su hijo le dedicaba—. No quiero nada de él, pues nada puede ofrecerme capaz de compensar lo que me arrebató: mi alma. Solo la idea de que no podrá descansar nunca en paz, ni tan siquiera acunado por la muerte, me proporciona un poco de consuelo.

—Aunque no lo creas, él te quería...a su manera, pero te quería, Draco.

El joven soltó una carcajada cargada de desprecio. Durante unos instantes, se quedó en silencio, observando al cadáver de su padre, sin ningún tipo de emoción. Narcisa carraspeó y se atrevió a tomar la mano de su hijo. Para su sorpresa, este no se la soltó.

—Nunca me quiso —espetó Draco—. En su vida no había hueco más que para un amor: él mismo. Tú lo sabes, madre, le conocías. Nunca mostró interés por tu seguridad, jamás se preocupó por mi felicidad, su cobardía nos condenó a la soledad y los tormentos. Me condenó a perderla. ¡Él me la quitó! —gritó Draco— ¡Solo lo hizo porque consideraba una vergüenza que la amara, cuando ella valía más que todos los sangres limpias!

—Tu padre era un cobarde, por supuesto. Lo reconocía hasta él mismo. Nunca fue buen esposo ni padre, igual que yo tampoco supe ejercer como la madre que merecías. No espero que nos perdones, Draco, porque yo jamás podré perdonarme el sufrimiento al que nuestras acciones te empujaron. Pero si tu padre me pidió que te mandara llamar, fue para que supieras que, al menos una vez, fue capaz de armarse de valor solo por ti.

Draco apartó la mano que le agarraba su madre, sin romper el contacto visual. Narcisa suspiró y sacó un tubo del bolsillo de su túnica, depositándolo sobre la mano de su hijo, mirándolo de forma suplicante. Su hijo debía aceptar la herencia que Lucius le había dejado, pues solo así podría ser, de una vez por todas, feliz. Tal y como él merecía.

Notaba la vacilación de Draco, la lucha que el orgullo y la curiosidad libraban en su interior. Él la miró nuevamente. Narcisa no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. ¿Cómo iba ella a merecer que la perdonara? El precio a pagar por su cobardía era perder a su hijo, el peor infierno al que podían condenarla. No obstante, verlo en ese momento, aunque notara su desprecio, daba la suficiente luz a su oscura y condenada alma para poder continuar hasta que la muerte quisiera obsequiarla con su llegada.

Narcisa señaló el final de la enorme estancia. Tras soltar un suspiro, Draco volteó y caminó hacia el pensadero que Lucius había adquirido pocos meses atrás, conocedor de su inminente partida. Narcisa se acercó a su hijo y le explicó el procedimiento. Draco sumergió su cabeza dentro del pensadero, por lo que no fue consciente de que Narcisa había abandonado la sala, suplicando que ya no azotaran más desgracias en la vida de su amado y perdido hijo.

* * *

 _Año 1998._

No quería hacerlo. No porque repentinamente hubiera adquirido una postura de respeto hacia los nacidos de muggles, sino porque sabía que, cuando lo hiciera, no solo el corazón de Hermione dejaría de latir. Sabía que, cuando ella se fuera, perdería también a su hijo.

Había deseado degollar a su propio hijo cuando atacó a Bellatrix, para proteger a Hermione de la tortura a la que estaba sometiéndola en mitad de la sala. Antes de que pudiera correr hacia la chica y desaparecer juntos, Bellatrix le lanzó otro _Cruciatus_ , aprovechando Lucius la ocasión para aturdirlo y enviarlo a Hogwarts, donde, mientras Snape estuviera al frente, no podría salir.

La muchacha llevaba una semana encerrada en una celda, aguantando toda clase de torturas. Su hijo había intentado entrar en la Mansión Malfoy en más de una ocasión, preguntándose Lucius cómo diablos había logrado escapar de Hogwarts, pero los hechizos de protección que había lanzado como medida de seguridad impidieron la entrada del joven.

El Señor Tenebroso no había castigado, directamente, a Lucius y a Narcisa por la deslealtad de su vástago. La peor condena había sido dirigida a la causa de tal acto de desobediencia: Hermione Granger. Había ordenado a Lucius que fuera él quien acabara con la vida de la joven, conocedor de que tal hecho provocaría una ruptura irreparable entre padres e hijo. Ese era el castigo que el Lord les había guardado a su esposa y a él por los actos de Draco.

Le sorprendía la fortaleza que la chica tenía. No suplicó por su vida ni una sola vez, nunca la vio derramar una lágrima, a pesar del dolor de las torturas a las que la sometían los mortífagos. Recibía todos los golpes y maleficios en silencio, sin mostrar un ápice de debilidad y dolor.

—Ha llegado el momento, ¿verdad?

Tan sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, Lucius no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de la estrecha celda en la que habían ocultado a Hermione, víctima de la violencia de un puñado de ignorantes. Las palabras de la chica no reflejaban ningún tipo de emoción, ni tan siquiera temor: había asumido su destino y no esperaba que ningún milagro pudiera salvarla.

—Es mejor que continuar aguantando las torturas, ¿no? —preguntó Lucius, intentando encontrar alguna razón que le motivara a cumplir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

—Solo quiero que me responda algo antes de morir —pidió Hermione, levantando sus ojos hacia los de él—. ¿Sabe cómo se encuentra Draco?

—¿Cómo dices?

Lucius apretó los puños. Maldita niña idiota, ¿de verdad lo único que cruzaba por su mente era su hijo, incluso cuando solo le quedaban unos instantes en este mundo? Entonces, la odió más de lo que nunca había hecho: no la odiaba por ser una sangre sucia, sino porque, a pesar del inminente final, solo podría marcharse en paz si Draco estaba bien. La odió por el incondicional amor que sentía hacia su hijo, por su valentía, por su fortaleza, porque era la única persona que había hecho a Draco sentirse feliz y amado de verdad, siendo él quien iba a arrebatarle esa felicidad.

—Señor Malfoy, solo quiero saber cómo está. Concédame...

—¡Calla, estúpida! —gritó, furioso— ¡¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?! Mi hijo podría tener a la mujer que deseara, pero tuvo que escogerte a ti, a una maldita sangre sucia, y ahora me estás condenando a que Draco me odie para siempre, pues seré yo quien acabe con tu vida, quien te haga desaparecer de su vida para siempre. ¿Qué quieres, Granger? Te ayudaré a escapar si no te entrometes nunca más en su destino. ¡Condenarás a mi hijo a la vergüenza, si vives, o al infierno, si mueres! ¡Dime qué diablos quieres para olvidarte de él!

—Usted no tiene ni idea de qué es el amor —contraatacó Hermione—. Aceptaría una vida aquí, aguantando torturas y vejaciones, antes que olvidar a Draco. Nos amamos y eso jamás cambiará, aunque me mate. No hay nada que pueda ofrecerme para apartarme de su hijo, pues antes olvidaría quién soy que dejarle de amar.

Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida, Lucius se dio cuenta de la actitud tan mezquina que había adoptado. Era un fraude como persona y, lo que era peor, como padre. Había preferido partirle el corazón a su propio hijo antes que ser valiente por una vez.

Soltó un gruñido y salió de la celda, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y agarró una botella con Poción Multijugos, la cual tenía reservada por si necesitaba salir del lugar sin temor a que le descubrieran. Corrió nuevamente hacia la celda, agradeciendo no haberse cruzado con ningún mortífago.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero él levantó su varita, haciendo que la chica olvidara las palabras que iba a decir y le mirara suplicante. Lucius sabía el porqué de esa mirada.

—Draco está bien, se encuentra en Hogwarts.

Pudo escuchar de los labios de la muchacha un débil « _te amo_ », pintando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras las lágrimas bajaban velozmente por este. Lucius suspiró y, llenándose de valor por primera —y última— vez en su vida, suplicó que el destino acabara siendo generoso con su hijo.

— _Obliviate._

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de sorprenderse pues, tan pronto como Lucius terminó de pronunciar el hechizo, cayó inconsciente al suelo. El hombre la agarró e hizo que se aparecieran en una playa de la ciudad francesa de Marsella, donde pasó algún que otro verano junto a sus padres en su infancia. La dejó ahí, al abrigo de la noche, asegurándose de que nadie le hubiera visto.

Después de aquello, caminó hacia el centro de la ciudad, entrando en el primer bar que encontró. No le resultó difícil encontrar una presa. A pesar de tener una edad, todavía mantenía cierto atractivo que le valió las miradas de todas las mujeres del lugar. Una de ellas, morena y de ojos verdes, se le acercó. Lucius pidió un par de copas, aprovechando que la muchacha se fue al servicio para cambiar el contenido de su copa por la poción multijugos, a la que había añadido un cabello de Hermione.

Luego de eso, se fue al baño, sorprendiendo a la mujer, que se acercó provocadora hacia él. No obstante, Lucius la animó a terminar la copa, con la promesa de que estaría a su disposición luego de aquello. La mujer no tuvo tiempo para capturar los labios del hombre y, tan pronto su rostro cambió al de Hermione, Lucius, sin ningún tipo de compasión, susurró _Avada Kedavra_ , apareciéndose con el falso cuerpo de Hermione en la celda.

Había cumplido las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Le había pedido el cadáver de Hermione Granger. Lo tendría.

Había sido un buen padre por una vez. Ahora solo le quedaba sentir nuevamente esa valentía para confesarle a Draco que, ese día, había antepuesto su felicidad por encima del resto.

* * *

 _Año 2003. Marsella._

Tan pronto como terminó de contemplar el recuerdo de su padre, Draco se apareció en Marsella. No sabía si Hermione seguiría viviendo ahí. No sabía qué clase de vida tenía o quién estaba en ella. No le importaba nada de eso. Solo necesitaba verla, aunque fuera una vez, comprobar que seguía viva. Solo así él podría continuar con su existencia sin que doliera.

Estaba caminando por la playa, mirando por todos lados, con la única iluminación de la resplandeciente luna que ocupaba el cielo aquella noche.

Entonces, como si Lucius hubiera vuelto a ser valiente por segunda vez, una voz parecida a la de su padre le gritó que debía mirar hacia arriba, donde se encontraban las dunas. Sin entender cómo, la luz de la luna iluminó una figura femenina, tan hermosa como Draco recordaba. Pudo ver su rostro, tan bello que dolía, y supo que podría morir tranquilo y feliz luego de aquello.

Caminó hacia las dunas, repitiéndose que debía tener en cuenta que ella no recordaba quién era él, por lo que, aunque lo deseara, no podía lanzarse a sus labios, no a menos que quisiera recibir un puñetazo.

Su olor continuaba siendo tan dulce como siempre. Draco deseó echarse a llorar. Su corazón latió desbocado cuando Hermione levantó sus ojos hacia su rostro. Pudo detectar la confusión escrita en el rostro de la chica, como si intentara encajar las piezas de un complicado rompecabezas. Era como si una parte de ella lo reconociera, pero el resto no fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Hermione, levantándose.

—No, porque, si me conocieras, querría decir que yo a ti también, y nunca podría olvidar a una chica tan hermosa. —Hermione enrojeció—. Soy Draco Malfoy, vengo de Inglaterra.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger.

Draco estrechó su mano unos segundos más de lo normal. No obstante, Hermione no se mostró contrariada. Sabía que lo había visto en algún momento y, sin saber por qué, también sabía que no había sido alguien de paso en su vida.

—Es un placer, Granger.

* * *

 _ **Próximo episodio:**_ Infiel (no es nada de lo que podáis imaginar).


	9. I: Infiel

**Disclaimer:** El universo Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Infiel_

 _Año 2021_

Había muchas cosas que Scorpius Malfoy aún no sabía ni comprendía. Los libros y las experiencias vividas le permitían adquirir muchos conocimientos y resolver enigmas. Sin embargo, desde que tenía seis años, no había día en que no intentara dar con la solución del mayor misterio que le rodeaba, el hecho que ocupaba todo su interés y que no podía encontrar en la página de ningún libro.

El mayor misterio de la vida de Scorpius Malfoy era el epitafio grabado en la tumba de su padre: _Aquí yace Draco Malfoy, un gran infiel._

Su padre había muerto cuando apenas contaba seis años de edad. Las heridas que los mortífagos habían provocado seguían sin cicatrizar, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la caída de Voldemort. Todavía las lágrimas por los caídos resbalaban por las mejillas de aquellos que habían logrado sobrevivir, permaneciendo intactas las ansias de venganza por esas pérdidas. Esos sentimientos fueron los responsables de que un grupo de magos acorralaran una noche a Draco y descargaran su rencor contra él. Contra un mortífago obligado.

Scorpius todavía recordaba el día del entierro. Había pocos asistentes, siendo la presencia más destacada la de Harry Potter, quien permaneció en un discreto segundo plano y fue el último en estrechar la mano de Narcisa Malfoy: « _tu hijo no merecía ese final. Haré cuanto pueda para capturar a los culpables. Es tiempo de que superemos el pasado_ », había dicho Potter a su abuela antes de marcharse.

No obstante, hubo alguien más en el funeral. Scorpius no podía asegurar si fue el único en notar esa presencia, pero tampoco nadie había dado muestras de haberlo hecho. El pequeño Malfoy pudo ver a Hermione Granger oculta del resto tras las sombras de los árboles. No pudo entender por qué no se acercaba igual que los demás, aunque no preguntó al respecto. Aun cuando en ese entonces todavía no supiera todos los problemas que su padre había tenido con Harry, Hermione y Ron durante sus estudios en Hogwarts, algo le decía que era mejor no preguntar.

Scorpius solía ir con bastante frecuencia a visitar la tumba de su padre, aunque, durante largo tiempo, no pudo hacerlo en el horario que deseara. Su madre, como si supiera que algo estaba sucediendo en ese momento en el cementerio y creyera que era mejor para Scorpius no verlo, le prohibía salir a visitar la tumba a primera hora de la mañana.

—Es demasiado temprano, Scorpius — argumentaba Astoria—. Además, los niños no pueden salir solos a estas horas de la mañana y sabes que, por mi salud, no siempre puedo acompañarte.

—¡Pero si está al lado, mamá! — contraatacaba el niño.

Cualquier otro niño habría luchado por imponer su voluntad, pero Scorpius, la bondad personificada, no quería entrar en una discusión con su madre, por lo que optaba por callar y acudir a visitar la tumba cuando ella se lo permitía. Sin embargo, hace cinco años, considerándose lo bastante adulto como para salir ya por su propia cuenta, salió de su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y corrió hacia el cementerio, que no estaba muy alejado de su hogar.

La imagen con la que se topó al llegar supuso otro misterio más para su lista: la mismísima Hermione Granger se hallaba sentada ante la tumba, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos. Sin saber el porqué, Scorpius huyó del lugar, sintiendo como si acabara de interrumpir algo de suma importancia. Cuando llegó a su casa, Astoria se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada. En lugar de regañarle por su desobediencia, le acarició el cabello, le abrazó y le susurró:

—Cuando seas un poco más mayor, lo entenderás todo.

Ahora que ya había cumplido quince años, Scorpius Malfoy consideraba que el momento de obtener respuestas había llegado. Pero, ¿a quién iba a pedírselas? Su madre había fallecido tres años atrás y no tenía la suficiente confianza con sus abuelos como para sacar el asunto del epitafio y el porqué Hermione acudía a la tumba de su padre sin que nadie pudiera saberlo. ¿Acaso no le había hecho Draco la vida imposible a la actual Ministra de Magia mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts?

También podría preguntárselo a los padres de Albus, Harry y Ginny, pues solía pasar algunos períodos festivos en la casa de los Potter desde la muerte de su madre, pero no creía que fuera oportuno hablar del tema con ellos.

En el fondo, sabía que la única persona que podía darle las respuestas que buscaba era Hermione Granger. Pero, ¿cómo iba a acercarse a ella y exponerle sus dudas si la mujer no era capaz ni de mirarle cuando se encontraban? Ese era otro asunto que no comprendía y que le llevaba a sentirse sumamente nervioso cuando veía a la Ministra. ¿Acaso el recuerdo de su padre había hecho que Hermione le detestara? No, no podía ser eso. ¿Por qué iría a visitar la tumba si todavía odiara a su padre?

Ese día había acudido algo más tarde de lo habitual al cementerio. La noche estaba a punto de caer y en pocas horas volvería a subir al Expreso de Hogwarts para iniciar un nuevo curso. Se quedó estático cuando vio a Hermione Granger ante él, como si estuviera marchándose en ese momento. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pero, cuando la voz de la mujer rompió el incómodo silencio, desechó esta acción, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de la antigua Gryffindor, quien sentía un torrente de emociones creciendo en su interior.

—No creía encontrarte a estas horas aquí, Scorpius. ¿No deberías estar descansando? Mañana comienzas otro curso en Hogwarts.

—Qu-quería despedirme de-de mi padre antes de ir-irme. — se sentía sumamente idiota al costarle articular una frase a causa de los nervios. ¡No, debía ser valiente, esta era su oportunidad para resolver esos misterios que llevaban años rondando por su mente!—. Señora Granger, yo quería saber...

—Dime Hermione, por favor.

Scorpius se relajó al ver una sonrisa pintándose en el rostro de la mujer. Le devolvió otra sonrisa tímida y continuó con su frase.

—Hermione, yo quería preguntarte si sabes el porqué del epitafio de mi padre.

Pudo detectar un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la mujer, quien se volteó y caminó hacia la tumba de Draco, sentándose ante ella e invitándole con la mano a que la imitara. Scorpius la obedeció, impaciente de que Hermione rompiera ese silencio que se le antojaba como una eternidad.

—Yo amaba y amo a tu padre, Scorpius.

El joven giró su rostro, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿No decía todo el mundo que se odiaban? Hermione clavó su mirada en la suya y Scorpius pudo notar las tímidas lágrimas que la mujer luchaba por retener en sus ojos.

—Eres igual a tu padre, Scorpius. Te pareces tanto que mirarte me hace revivir demasiados recuerdos y emociones. Supongo que habrás creído que te odiaba por haberte ignorado cuando nos hemos encontrado, pero la verdad es que he estado pendiente de ti desde el momento que naciste y, cuando ocurrió lo de tu padre, intensifiqué mi atención por ti. Tienes muchas cosas propias de Draco, pero, al contrario que él, eres lo bastante valiente como para no sentir temor de mostrar tu bondad. La misma que tu padre tenía oculta bajo capas y capas de temor y prejuicios impuestos.

—¿Y él te...?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Hermione sin titubear—. Pero el amor no es suficiente en algunos casos, Scorpius. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en una piel y en unas circunstancias que no eran las más propicias para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Por supuesto, quería a tu madre —añadió Hermione, temiendo que el joven pudiera creer que entre sus padres no hubo algún tipo de amor—, pero era un amor diferente y creo que eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Scorpius no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza. Sabía muy bien que el matrimonio entre sus padres no había sido más que una estrategia de su abuelo por perpetuar el linaje de sangre limpia. Sintió mucha lástima por sus padres en ese momento: obligados a estar juntos, conformándose con un amor fraternal. ¿Acaso habrían podido cortar esa unión si él no hubiera nacido?

—Scorpius, sé lo que piensas y nada hubiera cambiado si tú existieras o no. Es más, agradezco a Merlín que hayas nacido porque puedo sentir a tu padre a través de ti, como si una parte de su ser hubiera quedado grabada en tu interior. Es como si no se hubiera marchado.

—Pero no acabo de entender el porqué del epitafio aún.

—Draco y yo fuimos infieles desde el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. No hablo de una cuestión amorosa, sino del todo...

« Fuimos infieles a nuestros principios, al otro y a todos en cada acción que realizábamos. Tu padre, debido a sus sentimientos, dejó de ser leal a esas lecciones moralistas que le habían implantado desde la cuna, pero la responsabilidad de proteger a su familia y el miedo que sentía le impidieron rebelarse. Fue infiel a todo cuanto le habían inculcado por mi culpa.

También le fue infiel a tu madre, pero no en el sentido que tú atribuyes, sino porque, aunque al principio lo intentó, nunca pudo corresponder a sus sentimientos, que también se fueron apagando. Incumplió la promesa que había efectuado de serle fiel, pues en nuestros corazones no había lugar para nadie más que el otro. También yo soy culpable de infidelidad, pero en mi caso es peor: gasto mis días en fingir un amor que no siento por no destrozar el corazón de mi marido, cuando ya estoy haciéndolo trizas con esta actuación en la que he convertido mi vida.

Pero sobre todo, nos fuimos infieles el uno al otro. No hablo del hecho de estar con otras personas amándonos el uno al otro, sino porque, en algún punto del camino, nos dimos cuenta de que, por el bien común, era necesario ocultarnos en otras pieles y dibujar sonrisas, aunque por dentro nos llamáramos a cada segundo. No fuimos leales a nuestros sentimientos, pero no por gusto, sino porque la vida nos colocó en la época equivocada para amarnos.

Así que ya ves, Scorpius, tu padre fue infiel hasta el momento de su muerte a todo por mi causa, y yo igualmente lo seré hasta que pueda reunirme con él. Sin embargo, hay unas personas a las que hemos sido y seremos fieles siempre: a nuestros hijos.

Sí, Scorpius, el corazón de Draco jamás dejó de profesarte fidelidad, porque fuiste la única verdad en su vida repleta de mentiras a la que pudo permitirse amar sin que el destino pudiera impedirlo».

Scorpius sintió las lágrimas circular por sus mejillas. Lloraba por su padre, por Hermione, por ese mundo hipócrita en el que le había tocado nacer. ¿Cómo podían tener tanto peso los prejuicios, los nombres y el pasado en la felicidad de los demás?

—No te he contado esto para que te lleves una imagen mala de tu padre, sino para que puedas comprender todas esas dudas que, supongo, te has planteado todos estos años. Por eso he querido ser totalmente franca contigo, porque te considero lo bastante inteligente y maduro para comprenderlo. Tu padre no fue el mejor hombre del mundo, Scorpius, pero, ¿cómo podía serlo teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias? No intento justificarlo, pero sí que puedo entender que no se permitiera exponer esa bondad y valentía que ocultaba en el fondo de su corazón. Además, jamás dudes de que tú fuiste su principal razón para intentar convertirse en un hombre al que pudieras admirar. Nunca dudes que tu padre te amó tanto que le diste el valor necesario para ser mejor. Solo a ti te fue fiel siempre.

Hermione no pudo retener una traicionera lágrima que cayó sobre la hierba del cementerio. Se acercó a Scorpius y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sin apartar la mirada de la tumba.

—Hermione —susurró el joven Malfoy—, a partir de ahora siempre te seré fiel.

La mujer sonrió y, entonces, su mente la engañó con la imagen de su amor fantasmal a lo lejos de la tumba. Se dejó engañar por su mente y sonrió a Draco, quien les observaba con los ojos rebosantes de felicidad. El hombre abrió la boca, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza: no era necesario que le dijera que había encontrado un lugar en el que podrían ser fieles de una vez por todas. Ella ansiaba compartir ese lugar con él, pero todavía no había llegado su momento. Tendría que esperar un poco más para escapar de ese mundo que les había impedido ser realmente felices.

—Siempre, Scorpius —respondió Hermione.

 _«_ _Siempre, Malfoy_ _»_ _,_ pensó la mujer antes de que la imagen fantasmal de Draco desapareciera.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Demasiado tiempo sin escribir! Culpar a la Universidad, que hace que mi inspiración se vaya de vacaciones a no sé dónde.

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Sois demasiado geniales.

No olvidar dejarme unas palabritas en el recuadro de abajo. Me haríais muy feliz.

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_** Judías (prometo, JURO, que no va a ser un drama)


End file.
